


Not to Know

by DesertVixen



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorceress pondering the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not to Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sathanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sathanas/gifts).



Knowledge is power, and also a curse. All of the knowledge of Castle Grayskull cannot protect us from what must be. 

My predecessor told me I would fight many battles, but she did not tell me that the battles would not be the hardest part.

The hardest part would be standing by as things unfolded as they must, not warning them of what was to come. Those moments of joy are always tempered by my knowledge that they are fleeting, that they must be paid for with sorrow.

The final battle is coming, and I cannot see how it ends.

**Author's Note:**

> For you.


End file.
